Taste of Heaven
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: All is well with the digidestined, until they meet Molly. She's pretty, popular, and has her eyes on TK. But there's still something about her...Rated for language mostly.
1. The Populars

The Populars

Three students walked down the hallway, other students parting like the Red Sea to let them through. Two boys and a girl.

The girl had long flowing red hair and had brought the school the 3rd place trophy from the national tennis finals. One boy had spiky blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and sang lead for a recently signed band already quite popular in the area. The other boy had uncontrollable brown hair and was the daring soccer captain that had led the team to the national soccer championship.

Everyone wanted to be their friend. Their greetings were gold. To have them know your name made you teenage royalty.

The school year, however, was slowly drawing to a close; their power dwindling away. They didn't notice, they were above meaningless things such as high school problems; but others noticed. Especially one Kari Kamiya.

"Tai," Kari called after her brother, but the sea of students closed behind the three seniors. She needed a ride home. Earlier in the year it had been easy for her to find rides, people trying to get on Tai's good side by helping his beloved freshman sister. Now, however, she had been walking home more and more often.

"Did Kari just call for you, Tai?" Sora asked slowing her pace and looking behind the three for the little brunette. She finally spotted the freshman and smiled as Kari pushed through the crowd to Sora's side. Tai and Matt were a few feet ahead waiting or the two girls.

"Hey, Kari," Tai said. "Didn't see you this morning. Mom said you left early."

Kari shrugged, having left early to make it to school on time. "Can you give me a ride home?"

Tai grimaced. "I have to stay for the prom committee. It's this weekend, afterall."

Kari looked down, hoping Matt or Sora would offer.

"It's a beautiful day outside," Matt said. "Why not walk with TK?" He was referring to his younger brother.

Kari forced a smile. It wasn't that she didn't want to; on the contrary, she would have loved to. But, after making the varsity basketball team, TK had become just about the most popular freshman, following close in his brother's footsteps. Unbeknownst to him, many of his friends had told Kari to stay away from him so as to not spoil his reputation. She would have to catch him alone in order to talk to him. "I hadn't thought of that. Thanks, Matt. I'll try to find him now."

The three seniors smiled at the younger girl and then continued their way down the hall toward lunch, Kari following close behind so people would associate her with them. She needed all the benefit she could from their power.

"You got enough money for lunch?" Tai asked as he reached his usual table.

Kari simply nodded. Their mother had just given her more money for her lunch fund that morning, worrying that Kari didn't eat enough, because she spent most of her dinners picking at the food served. Tai smiled and watched as she slowly approached her usual table across the room.

"She's not anorexic," Tai said, turning to Sora. "Is she?"

"She eats fine," Sora said. "I was just like that my freshman year, remember? She'll grow out of that phase soon. She just needs…" Sora didn't know how to phrase it to not get Tai mad.

"A boy interested in her," Matt said. "Aside from Davis."

"TK!" a boy called out. "You gotta get a girl for my party!" Hi name was Devon, and he was the freshman to know. Once you knew Devon, he would pass judgment on you that everyone followed. Seeing as how freshman were not allowed to go to prom, he decided to throw his own party, one that even the seniors would likely admire and envy. He had one requirement, and that was that everyone had to have passed his test. He rarely decided that someone was completely unworthy of knowing him, but there had been a case or two, like that one whale American girl with frizzy hair and glasses so tight on her face, she once had trouble getting them off during PE.

"I have to?" TK asked in a joking tone as all his lunchmates hollered their agreements. "Do I not get to come if I don't bring a girl? And even guy/girl ration?"

"Shut up," Devon laughed. "You _know_ there will be more girls, but you bring one in case you can't find one that doesn't want to dance and do stuff with you. You know, back up."

"TK doesn't ever have problems in that area," another lunchmate said. "He could walk in without a girl, and walk out with all of ours if he wanted to.

"Yeah, but he won't," Devon said. "He'll feel bad because he didn't come with her. That's why he needs to bring one."

"Bring that Sora girl," one boy said. "I've seen you talk with her plenty of times."

"She's going to Prom," TK said. He then added, "With my brother."

"How about the new girl?" Devon asked, referring to a girl just getting into the lunch line. "She's nice, and hot."

"And Texan, so she probably puts out."

"Go ask her now," Devon urged.

TK rolled his eyes and trotted to the lunch line. He got in line behind the girl who had now only been in school for three weeks. She had long black hair, dark brown eyes, and a body that no one could compare to.

"Hi," TK said, causing her to turn to face him. "Molly, right?"

She smiled a gorgeous smile with her perfect pink lips and sparkling white teeth. "That's right. And you're TK?"

"You got it. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party this weekend."

"That sounds wonderful," Molly said. "Where is it?"

"It's at Devon's house," TK said nodding his head toward his table.

Molly looked at Devon and smiled a little more. "I live right across the street from him. Meet you there?"

"Sounds good," TK said. "About eight or so out front?"

"Perfect," Molly said. "Looking forward to it, TK."

TK returned to his seat and lowered his gaze at Devon. "Set-up?" he inquired.

"Oh, you didn't know that she lives across from me and already turned down three guys who asked her?" Devon asked. "She, actually, asked me to get you to ask her because she didn't want to feel too pushy, being the new girl and all. I promised her at least one night where she got to spend time with you. Why not at the party where, at least if you need to, you can ditch her and pick up some other girl?"

TK rolled his eyes, but then noticed his brother motioning to him. He got up, telling the guys he'd be back momentarily. When he got to his brother, Matt smiled at his brother.

"What you got going on after school?" Matt asked.

"Nothing important," TK replied, crossing his arms. "Why?"

"You walking home?" Matt continued. Sora was pointedly staring at him as well, while Tai rolled his eyes. They both knew what Matt was up to.

"Don't I always?" TK asked.

"Good," Matt said. "Make sure you walk with Kari."

TK stood still for a moment. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes," Matt said. "Why don't you talk to her every once in a while as well? She's your friend, right?"

"I talk plenty to Kari," TK protested.

"Outside of Digimon matters?" Matt asked. "In person? In school?"

TK tried to remember the last time that had occurred, and couldn't remember. He got his brother's point. He turned to see Kari just standing from her table and headed to the lunch line. As he still hadn't picked up his own lunch yet, even though he had spent several minutes in the line with Molly, he decided to join her.

"Hey, Kari," TK said getting in line right behind her.

She jumped a little and the suddenness of his voice after several weeks of not having heard it at all. She then looked at him and smiled. TK suddenly wondered why he hadn't thought to ask Kari to the party. She'd likely be there as well.

"Hey, are you going to Devon's party on Friday?" he asked as she reached for a salad.

"I wasn't invited," Kari said.

TK lifted an eyebrow. He knew that Devon had nothing against Kari. In fact, earlier that week, Devon had mentioned how he thought that if Kari were a little more adventurous in her everyday life, she'd make an awesome girlfriend. "It's really more of an open house. You should definitely drop by."

"Are you sure it'll be okay?" Kari asked.

"Better than okay," TK said, realizing that Kari had passed the main entrees without grabbing any. "It'd be fantastic. Is that all you're eating?"

"I'm not really hungry," Kari said with a shrug.

TK let her go on and pay without anymore hassle. As they were about to part, TK quickly said, "Meet me by the front bike racks and we can walk home together or something. It's been too long, with the digiworld safe and all."

Kari laughed and agreed.

"Dude," Devon said when TK sat back down and began on his sushi. "Were you just talking to Tai's little sister?"

TK simply nodded, not wanting to spray raw fish everywhere.

"You gotta invite her to the party" Devon said and smiled as a thought came to his head. "I bet she'd look fine in a mini and a tank."

TK smiled. "You ought to see her in a bathing suit."

Devon smiled wider at the simple thought of it.


	2. Walk Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything from the television show.**

* * *

Walk Home

Molly checked her lip-gloss in her locker mirror. Assuming things went as usual, she'd accidentally bump into TK as he talked with Devon. Her hair was perfect, eyes were perfect. Just a quick coat of lip-gloss, and she was perfect.

She grabbed her books and closed her locker. She began down the hall and spotted Devon. As usual, he was talking with a bunch of guys. TK smiled at something Devon said. She smiled and began walking with her head down to make the bump plausible. However, when she made contact with someone, that person was definitely too large to be tall, lean TK. She looked up to see she had bumped into a wrestler. She took a few steps back and turned toward Devon and his group. TK was gone. She spotted him as he made his way out of the front doors.

Following him, she noticed he was heading to the bike racks. Perfect, she could ask if she could ride his handlebars and he could bike her home. However, he didn't approach a bike. No, he approached another girl. Molly felt appalled. How dare he walk home with a girl she didn't know? A girl with chin length brown hair wearing a simple pair of jean flares and pink tee. From Molly's distance, she couldn't tell what the girl looked like, but assumed that she was nothing special. She decided the girl must be TK's cousin.

"Is there going to be beer?" Kari asked.

"Probably," TK replied. "You don't have to drink, but I suggest you at least grab a cup and fill it a little. Just carry it around with you, it'll attract people to talk to you."

"What if I want to drink?" Kari asked.

"Don't get too drunk then," TK said. "And if you think you've gone beyond a limit, find me so no one can take advantage of you."

"Won't you be with someone?" Kari asked.

"Define 'with someone'," TK said. "Because it's not like I'll be in a bedroom with anyone."

"Well, I just assumed that's what all your friends did," Kari said, a little blush coming to her cheeks.

"My friends, yes, a majority of them do," TK said. "But I don't."

Kari smiled. "Just keep an eye out for me, will you?"

"Wouldn't dream of anything else," TK said.

"Should I, like, dress up special or something?" Kari asked.

"Well, it's not school," TK said. "Keep that in mind. Or ask Sora to help you pick out an outfit if you want."

Kari smiled. She could do that.

"So what have you been up to lately?" TK asked. "You've been MIA for a few weeks now."

"If by MIA you mean on the other side of the lunchroom," Kari corrected him.

TK laughed and slung his arm around Kari's slender shoulders. "You should come over and talk to me once in a while."

"Why don't you take the initiative?" Kari asked.

"Because I am forever _hoping_ you will," TK joked.

"I guess I just haven't seen the l_ight_ to show me the way," Kari caught on.

"You still never answered my question," TK said.

Kari looked up at the boy. "What question was that again?"

"What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh," Kari said. She began digging through her mind for anything she could tell him that wasn't a lie, but didn't make her seem like a lifeless freak. "There was this photography contest that I spent some time trying to find the perfect photo for. And, uh, I've been hanging out with Davis and Yolei quite some bit. We spend a lot of time at the mall. Reading, been doing a lot of that. And…" She couldn't think of anything else. "What about you?

TK laughed. "Let's just say basketball, basketball, eating, and basketball."

Kari bit her lip and turned her head away from him. He was so gorgeous to her, and how he admitted he'd been up to only one real thing for the last several weeks was astounding her. "Didn't basketball season end a few months ago?"

"Technically," TK said. "But then there's post-season training, the fact that all the guys ever want to do is play basketball, oh, and more post-season training to keep in shape for next year."

Kari giggled and looked forward. Her apartment complex was just visible. She didn't want the walk to end. She hadn't had a real heart-to-heart with TK in a while, and its ending could only come too soon. It seemed he felt the same because she felt him slow his pace slightly as he continued to talk.

"What were your pictures of?" TK asked.

"Oh, anything I happened to take a picture of or thought looked cool," Kari said. "The picture I sent in ended up being this candid shot of Tai, Matt, and Sora all laughing their heads off while they were on the couch. I just walked out of my room with my camera in hand, and there they were laughing like idiots—"

"Do Tai and Matt ever laugh any other way?" TK asked, causing Kari to giggle. He smiled down, enjoying the smile on her face. It looked like it was long overdue. He seriously began to wonder why she stopped coming by to talk to him and drag him through the lunch line with her like she had everyday the first half of the school year. He noticed something wrong when she bent forward laughing. He could see every vertebrae of her spine poking through her shirt.

She turned back to look at him and immediately noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Have you lost weight?" he asked, seeing it on her face now. As well as her shoulders and breasts. He stopped his mind for a moment. Had he really just thought about her breasts?

"Not really," Kari said. She continued forward and heard TK behind her. They were quiet now. She prayed her stomach wouldn't growl until after he left. So what if she lost a little weight? She was still not one of the sticks that all his friends dated. If she wanted to spend time with him, she needed to be accepted by the sticks before anyone else.

"Please don't lie to me, Kari," TK said. "I can see it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kari said. "Maybe I just shaved off a little more of my childhood fat."

"You never had any childhood fat to shave off," TK protested. "You look like you've been living off of salads for weeks or something."

"You know me better than that," Kari said, even though it was mostly true. "Like I said, I had a little extra fat."

"Your breasts shrank a little," TK said, even though he hadn't meant to.

Kari's jaw dropped. "You've been looking at my breasts?"

TK scrambled for something to say. His mind was failing him. "That came out very wrong."

"You think?" Kari snapped.

"Kari, you never had any excess fat," TK said, trying to calm down. "What I meant was that you're too thin to be losing any weight."

Kari's eyes were slits, even though she knew he was probably correct. She turned away and began toward her apartment anyway. TK was still behind her. "You are eating, right?"

"Of course I'm eating," Kari said, still angry. Next, he would be admitting sex fantasies he had about her or something.

"Look, Kari," TK said running in front of her. "I'm sorry what I said."

"Why the hell have you memorized my breasts?" Kari asked, crossing her arms in front of them.

TK took a breath. "It's not like I sit and stare at them. But, sometimes I'll be talking with you and then when you walk off, someone like Davis will point out something about you. Well, more likely Devon or Pat, but they'll say something along the lines of you having perky breasts, and well, I might get a glance at them." He could not believe that he was putting the blame on other people. "To clear things up, Davis usually talks about your hair and eyes." He had already pissed her off enough, the least he could do was save Davis's ass.

"Do you have sex fantasies about me?" Kari asked suddenly. She didn't know why she was interested even.

"Is there a correct answer to this?" TK asked. He was afraid it was a question that if he said 'yes' she'd call him perverted and if he said 'no' she'd complain that she wasn't hot enough and question why she wasn't hot enough.

"The truth."

TK shook his head. "No, I don't, Kari. You're a friend. Would you expect me to?"

"I suppose not," Kari said, her head looking down.

"You're now upset thinking you're not hot enough, aren't you?" TK asked. Before Kari could even deny that, TK continued. "I don't have sex fantasies, period. It's nothing that has ever come to my head. Not there. My head is too filled with basketball, school, and digimon to think about sex. It's not you."

Kari nodded. It made her feel a little better, though she still couldn't believe the breast comment. They had finally reached her apartment complex. She looked at him. "What are you going to do to make it up to me?" Kari asked.

TK smirked. "I'll buy you an ice cream cone tomorrow after school."

Kari smiled at that idea. She could go for an ice cream cone. "Meet you at the same place?"

"Definitely," TK said. "See you tomorrow."

"You too, TK," Kari said before turning inside her apartment.

TK watched her retreating. "Please be eating, Kari. You're too thin to starve yourself like those sticks that other guys take advantage of." He continued toward his own home. He'd have to keep an eye on her a little more closely. Kari was special.


	3. Crest of Passion

**I'm begging, if you're reading this, please review. It does get really exciting later on, I swear!**

* * *

Crest of Passion

"Patamon, when was the last time you saw Kari?" TK asked his winged friend when he got home. As usual, Patamon was at his computer, having recently learned how to play online poker.

"I don't know," Patamon said not looking away from the screen. "Several weeks, I guess. Why?"

"I'm worried about her," TK said. "I think she's been losing weight."

Patamon finally turned to TK. "She's too thin to be losing weight."

"Thank you, Patamon," TK said. "I know. That's why I'm worried." TK sighed and looked at his digimon friend. "How long have you been playing that today?"

"About since you left," Patamon said turning back to the screen and staring at it blankly as the cards were dealt.

TK smirked. "I think you're addicted. Come on, let's get some dinner started for when Mom gets home."

"Sounds good," Patamon replied, not looking away. He won the hand, and, as soon as he had collected his winnings, TK picked him up and carried him to the brightly lit kitchen. Patamon cringed at the light.

* * *

Kari was in heaven. Just as promised, TK took her out for ice cream after school. She just wished that Molly hadn't tagged along as well. She took another lick at her cone as TK paid for the three cones and took his own.

"I'm going broke," he said, smiling at the two girls.

"Well that's what happens when you take two girls on a date," Molly said. She proceeded to slowly lick the cone and Kari couldn't help but think that it looked like she was trying to give the cone a blowjob. This thought made her break out laughing, though she tried to hide her snickers in her ice cream.

"What's so funny?" Molly asked. TK looked at her as well, his eyebrows lifted.

"Nothing," Kari said quickly covered her laughter.

"I think I know what's funny," TK said, an evil little smirk spreading on his face. Molly looked at him curiously and Kari kept her smile hidden behind her ice cream, a terrible mistake. TK quickly pushed her arm up slightly, just enough to get her nose into her ice cream. Molly began a shrieking laughter.

Kari was slightly stunned at first. There was ice cream… on her nose. She was not used to this sensation. TK was silently chuckling as he took a bite of his ice cream, making sure to stay out of Kari's reach.

"I'm going to get you back," Kari said wiping the ice cream off her nose. "Mark my words, TK."

"Take your best shot," TK replied, smiling brightly at her. Kari just smiled back.

"So…" Molly said loudly. "How do you two know each other?" She latched onto TK's arm and began leading him out of the shop finally.

"Well, we've been just about best friends since we were eight," Kari answered walking on TK's other side. TK couldn't help but notice that they were both acting like he was more of a prize than a friend.

"So you're like, what," Molly began, "One of the guys or something?"

"More like TK's special friend," Kari returned, a small smirk spreading on her lips.

"So, you two probably think of each other as siblings?" Molly continued on.

Kari couldn't deny that, because that was probably exactly how TK thought of her. She had tried to eat a normal dinner the night before, but found that she just didn't have the room in her stomach for it. She had once again claimed that she didn't feel very well after a single chicken leg, but she could tell that her mom was glad that she had eaten more than just spinach. Her mother was even happier when Kari actually had a small bowl of Tai's sugary cereal for breakfast with a bit of milk. Kari had forced herself to eat her salad at lunch, and now she didn't know how she was eating the ice cream, but if tasted so good, she refused to not finish.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Molly asked, clutching tighter to TK's arm.

Kari looked at the girl wishing she would disappear. She considered sending Gatomon to her house late in the night to creep the girl out, but decided against it. Plus, if the girl told TK, TK would get mad at her again. "No, I don't."

"I've seen that guy with the goggles always hanging with you," Molly said. "I just assumed you were with him. What's his name?"

"Davis?" Kari asked.

"That sounds right," Molly said. She took another long lick on her ice cream and Kari had to look away so she wouldn't be tempted to laugh again. "He's got his moments, but he just doesn't have a brain. Stick him on the soccer field and he'd make a nice boyfriend, assuming he never left. So, you must be interested in him. I could help you get him."

"What?" Kari felt like screaming. "Oh, no! He's got a thing for me, not the other way around. I'm just not interested in him."

TK began laughing and Kari narrowed her eyes at him. "What's so funny?" TK just shook his head for a moment, trying to cease his laughter. "You have no room to laugh, I've seen the dopey outfits and hats you've worn over the years."

"Hey, Kari, TK!" the call came from behind the three. Kari and TK turned to see Yolei and Izzy running down the street toward them. They weren't surprised that Hawkmon was flying along behind the two.

"What's up?" TK called to them. Molly, who had turned a moment after TK, sighed in annoyance that TK allowed himself to be associated with the two approaching, until she saw Hawkmon approaching with them. She dropped TK's arm and stared at the bird digimon.

"That's a digimon," Molly said too quietly for the approaching Yolei or Izzy to hear, but TK and Kari both turned to stare at her.

"You know about digimon?" Kari asked. There went her plan to use Gatomon as a scare factor.

"Totally," Molly said. "I have the Crest of Passion. And my digimon partner is Faemon. How about you?"

"Well, I have the Crest of Hope and Kari has the Crest of Light," TK said.

"No shit," Molly said. "The angels. I feel blessed." She shrieked again and then threw her arms around TK's neck just as Yolei and Izzy finally caught up to them.

"Um, hi, Molly," Yolei said, confused as to why her assigned lab partner was hanging with her friends.

"What's your Crest, Yolei?" Molly asked. "And is Hawkmon your partner, or his?" she pointed to Izzy.

"Mine," Yolei said slowly.

Molly shrieked again and introduced herself to the bird digimon. Hawkmon, ever polite, replied, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Molly."

After a few more minutes of Molly's excitement that she was no longer a lone digidestined in Japan, she calmed down and side-glanced at TK and Kari. "So, you two know each other from fighting in the digiworld together, don't you?"

"Well, technically, yes," Kari said. "We worked very closely together, in fact."

TK sighed as it became apparent to Izzy and Yolei that he was getting tired of Molly and Kari each trying to out do the other. Yolei stifled a smile, but didn't interfere. She, instead, turned to TK and said, "Davis is on his way with Veemon. We were thinking you two ought to grab Patamon and Gatomon because it would be awesome to have a picnic in the digiworld."

"That sounds fantastic," Molly said loudly having overheard Yolei.

"Uh…" Yolei hadn't meant to invite Molly, but she couldn't deny the girl. After all, she was a digidestined as well.

"Mind if we quickly swing by my place and pick up Faemon?"

"Actually, you kind of live in the opposite direction from where we're headed," TK said.

"Oh," Molly said, her eyes traveling downward and her shoulders sagged. She took a deep breath, sounding very much like she was trying to keep from crying.

TK cringed. "Do you guy think you could pick up Patamon and I'll meet you there with Molly in a short while?"

"I guess so," Izzy said. He looked at Yolei and Kari.

"I don't see why not," Yolei said slowly. "We have to go there to pick up Cody."

"Oh, you guys are so nice," Molly said, smiling again. "Come on, TK. We don't want to be late." She grabbed his wrist and began to drag him off.

Kari huffed and crossed her arms as soon as Molly had disappeared around a corner with TK. She turned and began stomping off to her own house with Izzy and Yolei behind her, knowing the Davis was more likely to turn up at Kari's house than the random street corner they had been on.

* * *

"Faemon!" Molly called out opening the door of her house. "I'm home!"

"Molly!" the high pitched cry came from the stairwell where a pint-sized, human-shaped digimon with rapidly buzzing wings, red clothes, and spiky blue hair with bangs that fell down in front of her face appeared. She flew to Molly, stopping a foot or so away when she noticed TK.

"You brought someone to meet me?" Faemon asked.

"Not just any someone," Molly said, "but the digidestined of Hope."

Faemon gasped and landed on Molly's shoulder and curtseyed for TK. "I am forever grateful for your work in the digiworld."

"Uh… well," TK began to blush, but Molly waved that off, dragging TK to the computer room.

"We're off to a picnic with the rest of the Japanese digidestined," Molly said. "Oh, we should invite everyone from my home to meet us in the digiworld." She turned to TK and smiled widely. "They'll practically throw themselves at your feet when they find out you've the crest of Hope. My friend, Babs, has the crest of Trust and has been waiting forever to meet you, ever since we learned about what you did for the digiworld, defeating Devimon and all." Molly smiled.

* * *

**Once again, I'd love it if you could review.**


	4. DigiTexans

Digi-Texans

"So, we had Jokermon on our asses," Molly was telling the Japanese digidestined about one of the adventures she had had with a few of her digidestined friends back in America. "To our left we had the ocean, but no way to safely travel over it and to our right was this huge fucking volcano ready to blow. Straight ahead was the trap Jokermon had in store for us. So we had nowhere safe to go. So it was risk our asses no matter, so we figured it was better to do so taking a stand against Jokermon.

"So, Babs, who was the only one of us who had managed to get her digimon to digivole past champion instructed Parrotmon to digivolve to Macawmon while the rest of us stood back, but Jokermon wasn't fazed at all by Macawmon's Feather Slice, and moments later, Babs was scooping an injured Parakeetmon into her arms. She looked up," at this point, Molly was imitating the actions of the day, kneeling and staring up at the blue sky as if an evil Bozo like digimon stood before her, "to see that Jokermon was not more than two feet from her, pulling out his stack of blank cards. This was when we learned his true power. He removed two cards from the deck, and with a sweep of his arm, he hit each with one of the blank cards and each was pulled into it becoming joker cards themselves. We could see their panicked faces under their clownish outfits."

"Sounds like a power of another clown digimon we've faced," Tai said, leaning against a rock, enjoying Molly's story, not to mention how she took little notice that she was in a mini skirt as she gave her little show.

"Piedmon," Molly said. "I've done my research. Anyway, Jokermon then turned to the rest of us, now that we had lost Babs and Macawmon, not to mention Richard and Greemon were still MIA. I was shocked and horrified. My best friend had just turned into a playing card. My eyes were all watery and I basically closed my eyes and screamed her name. Then, I felt this power kind of flow through me, and my crest began to glow. Faemon, well, she was Tinkmon at the time, finally digivolved to Ultimate and became Hadamon. For a moment, I thought she had plum disappeared, and so did Jokermon as he came at us, evil in his eyes. Suddenly, he was floating in the air against his will and flying out toward the ocean and dropped quite a ways out. Then, Hadamon grew to her natural size, which is about the size of my head, not the size of a gnat, and returned to us with Babs' and Parakeetmon's cards, not that we knew how to cure them at the time. But, as long as Jokermon was out at sea, we backtracked the way we had come and returned to the real world to contemplate how to fix the two cards and find Richard."

"Oh, please, go on," Davis urged as she sat back down next to TK, seemingly finished. Kari sat on the opposite end of the blanket with her arms crossed, though she insisted to everyone who asked that she was fine.

"Ehhh… okay," Molly was soaking up the attention. She couldn't help but practically burst at the idea that Tai, Matt, and Sora all had their eyes glued to her, not to mention TK. "So I called Richard's house, but his mom hadn't seen him in a whole day, and she was worried about him. Rodrico jumped onto his computer and was doing all in his power to locate Richard's digivice, because we knew that would be where we would find Richard. At the same time, Alex and I were researching how to cure Jokerman's attack, only to find that there were only two ways to cure them. One would have been to find TK and Magnaamgemon and have Magnaangemon fix them. The other was to defeat Jokermon, which we knew we couldn't do without Richard.

"Three days later, and we still had nothing. Tried everything to locate the Crest of Hope, and were completely unsuccessful. So, Saturday night comes around and we're all at our home, trying to get some rest, which we hadn't gotten any of, when I hear my window open. I sit up to see Richard and Greemon attempting to climb into my window. I'm furious at him at the time, and I basically pull him down so that he landed on the floor fairly hard. I yell at him for a few minutes, questioning where he had been, until he held up his crest necklace to show that he had somehow received a second crest. He now had Purity _and_ Righteousness. I questioned him what it meant, but he didn't know, so the four of us decided to test it out in the digiworld. We were there for less than a second when Jokermon attacked. Immediately, Faemon digivolved to Hadamon. But, when Greemon stepped up to digivolve, he didn't seem to know which crest to feed off of and somehow, it allowed him to warp digivolve into Oramon. Jokermon put up a fairly good battle, but Oramon's black snow attack was too much for him to handle. Moments after Jokermon dissolved, the two cards in my pocket began to get hot and, luckily I pulled them out when I did or they would have destroyed my jeans.

"And that's the story of how Jokermon was defeated."

"Cool," Yolei said. She tried to not become an obsessed admirer of Molly, but it was hard. She was beautiful and had awesome stories from the digiworld. Molly bent forward and grabbed a brownie that Cody's mom had made for them all. "So, when do we get to meet your friends?"

"As soon as I e-mail them to get them here," Molly said. She pulled out her phone and began typing quickly. "You'll luuurve them."

A few minutes later, there was a little ruckus by the television they had come into the digiworld through. The digidestined all turned to see four people clad in what looked like hastily thrown on clothing and four very tired looking digimon.

"Do you know what time it is?" the older boy asked. A ferret-like digimon was resting across his shoulders. He was about a year older than Molly with shaggy red hair, light blue eyes, and freckles dotting his nose. He wore a loose pair of jeans and red tee shirt showing off his slightly muscular chest. It had to be Richard and Greemon.

"Probably about two," Molly said standing and approaching them with open arms. Faemon followed suit.

"Exactly," a girl with long blonde hair, light brown eyes, and rather large breasts said. "So why did you call us here?" Being the only girl, she had to be Babs. She was clad in tight designer jeans and an absurdly tight baby blue tank top. Parakeetmon was perched on her shoulder.

"You know I need mucho sleep, Molly," a slightly younger boy with darker skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes said. He wore camouflage pants and an oversized black shirt. They figured he was Rodrico. There was a lizard digimon at his feet that came up to his knees.

Finally, the youngest, who was still in his green pajamas and looked like a male Babs only with slightly darker hair, just yawned and his digimon, a fat looking bunny with extra long ears stood next to him. It was Terriermon.

"Yeah, I know," Molly said after she finished hugging them all. "But, I'd like you to meet the Japanese digidestined, the ones all the digimon talk about."

"Ay Chihuahua," Babs said, setting eyes on them. "Please tell me you're not joking."

"Nope," Molly said, latching onto TK's arm again. "This here is TK, Crest of Hope."

"Will you marry me?" Babs asked staring wide-eyed at him.

"Molly just finished telling us about Jokermon," Tai said, approaching the new digidestined to meet them.

Babs began blushing. "That's so embarrassing."

"Hey," Matt said. "Most of us were turned into key chains, so don't complain."

"So, introductions?" Richard said turning to Molly. Molly nodded and began introducing everyone, up until she forgot Gomomon's name, at which point Tentomon took over introductions.

"So you eight really defeated the Dark Masters?" Alex asked. He was ten-years-old. Rodrico was twelve. Babs was the same age as TK, Kari, Molly, Davis, Ken, and Yolei. Richard was a year older.

"So, how long have you all been involved with the digiworld?" Mimi asked.

"About a year and a half now," Rodrico said. The lizard at his feet suddenly stood on its hind legs and flicked its tongue, then scrambled up Rodrico's back, standing on his shoulder.

"I smell food," the digimon said in a hiss.

"Oh, please, eat," Yolei said, gesturing to the food. The four recently arrived digimon rushed to the picnic blanket and began eating.

"Sorry about him," Rodrico said. "Glickymon has an appetite that can never be satisfied."

"Hey, my mom won't let Agumon stay with us for just that reason," Tai said. Everyone began laughing heartily.

"Oh, Molly, we miss you a lot," Alex said pulling her into a second hug of the day.

"Me too, Alex," Molly said kneeling in front of him. "But it's only been five weeks since I left. And, hey, we can meet up in the digiworld if you ever really need to see me."

"Five weeks?" TK asked. "But you've only been in school for three."

"Oh, well, I didn't attend my first two weeks due to personal reasons," Molly said.

"And what were those?" Kari asked.

Molly looked away and the four Texans gave her a look saying that personal meant personal. "She'd rather not say," Faemon said. "Some things just don't need to be broadcasted to the world."

"That's cool," Ken said. "We respect your wishes, in that case."

"Wow, I feel like we've been such poor hosts," Sora said. She gestured to the food and picnic blanket. "Please, sit down and eat. There's plenty of food for all, even after your digimon's devourment of what we had earlier."

"Thanks," Richard said, following the rest of his team to join the Japanese digidestined. However, as he lowered himself to the ground, he winced.

"Are you okay?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," Richard replied. "Just a little sore from a fight."

"You've been fighting?" Molly snapped. "With who?"

"Who do you think, Mols?" Babs asked.


End file.
